I'm Back, Baby-ee
by BehindTheseCastleWalls
Summary: "It's nice to see you again Gunther." / "Hello Baby-ee." What was thought to be a happy and possible romantic reunion turned out to be something totally different. CeCe should've saw it coming. They way he came back different. "Gi-Gi? Who are these people?" / "This is my sister Tinka and our friends, Guys this is.."
1. Chapter 1

**A/N GUESS WHO BACK? Back again BTCW back again, tell a friend. Okay enough of that. So I realized that I just have like 2 unfinished stories. So why not make another story. I'm making a thanksgiving shot for Kickin it so yea. **

**Note: ROCKY AND LOGAN NEVER KISSED. JJ AND GEORGIA NEVER KISSED! Jeremy and Georgia got married. **

**I know a lot of people have this plot but I want to put a twist in it. You'll find out soon enough. So READ MY BEAUTIFUL PEOPLE!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

"Deuce we know your upset about Dina, but come on. EVERY THING GIRL is having a sale! Get up!" Cece exclaimed. Deuce just continued to look at the floor. Just a couple of days ago Dina broke up with him as she was moving to Puerto Rico. And long distance just wouldn't work out for them.

"Yea Deuce Sissy's right. You'll probably meet some pretty new girl." Logan offered. CeCe bit back a nasty retort at the name Sissy. How she loathed that name. Deuce softly smiled at his friend attempt. _He's right. I should go_. Deuce thought.

"Okay I'll go."

"Great now I won't be alone with Sissy." Logan commented. CeCe made a face.

"Who said you were going?" Cece asked.

"Oh if you feel that way CeCe you can walk." Logan smirked. CeCe widened her eyes. _Walk_ with tons of bags. She may dislike Logan but he can hold a lot of bags. _Damn him_. She put a smile. Fake of course.

"My dear sweet brother Logan, we would be honored by you accompanying us to the mall." CeCe forced out. _God I will kill him. _Logan smiled and told them to get into his car. Deuce and CeCe went outside to his car as Logan went to get his keys. Which really meant fix his hair.

"We should invite the others." CeCe suggested. Noticing Deuce not listening to her she whipped out her phone anyway. Sending out a text to the others.

**To: Rocky, Ty, Tinka **

**Hey Guys, **

**Deuce, Logan and I going to the multiplex. U in?**

**From: CeCe 3**

She received texts with replies like '**I'm so there SALES,** Yea , Sure why not. My knitted goat can wait. She smiled and noticed a missing brunette. "LOGAN HURRY UP!"

"Hey calm down Sissy, it takes time to get this hair looking good." He answered shaking his hair. CeCe rolled her eyes. _Ego bigger than the world._

"Whatever lets go."

* * *

The three of them arrived as they headed to the food court. CeCe was walking up ahead searching for the others. Her green eyes scanning across the room. As Logan was in the back talking to Deuce about some boy things or what not. It was nice to see her friend smiling. He deserves to be happy. CeCe spotted Rocky, Tinka, and Ty already sitting at a table.

"Hey guys!" She exclaimed.

"CeCe!" Rocky exclaimed and gave her a hug. Ty and Tinka just acknowledge the girl as they continued talking. Rocky whispered in her ear. "They've been like this since we got here."

CeCe smirked. She (and Rocky,Logan,Deuce,even her mom) knew something was going on between them. Or one of them had a crush on each other. But they wouldn't admit it. Something about being to different. Their exact words '_She's sequins he's denim.' _Deuce let out a laugh at something Logan said when they approached the gang.

"Hey guys." Logan and Deuce greeted. The others greeted each other as the three sat down. Everyone soon began getting to some conversation. Mainly about how they would plan to go to the movies. After a few words CeCe begin to blank out. She looked around the room.

There were couples everywhere. Acting all sweet and all lovey dovey towards each other. Feeding each other, whispering things into each others ears. _Awwww how sweet._ CeCe thought it all was adorable but felt a little lonely. Why can't I have someone like that? She thought. She didn't have a special someone. Deuce had Dina. Soon Ty will have Tinka. Heck even Flynn had Suzie. There was no one she had her eye on. Well there was one but he moved.

Yes you know who.

"Tinka what's wrong?" Ty asked. The others looked at her noticing she wasn't paying attention and staring directly somewhere. The blonde stood up ignoring Ty's question. She squinted her eyes as of she couldn't believe it. _I can't believe he's here._

"Gunther?" The words escaped her lips. Everyone (in the group) turned to see Gunther eating an apple in a table a couple rows down. Except he was different. He was wearing a light baby purple button up shirt with black jeans and some black high tops. His blonde hair was much more lighter all rumpled looking. Really bringing out his icy blues.

He looked very different from his twin sister who was dressed in a multicolored shirt with beaded belt and lace capris. Which had little detailing that matched her yellow wedges. Aside from that he looked good. CeCe thought with a little ogling from yours truly.

Despite him leaving her, Tinka was excited her brother was back so she walked over to him. "Brother twin!"

Gunther turned around a smile on his face. "Sister twin!"

The two smiled and hugged. The Hesseneffer Twins are back! When they separated the others began giving him hugs-well the guys gave him fist bumps and that weird handshake they do. Although Rocky noticed CeCe's hug lasted longer. Tinka looked over her brothers appearance.

"What are you wearing?" She asked. What happened to his sequins?

"New clothes." He answered. Tinka nodded her head. CeCe couldn't stop staring at him. God did he look good. the color really goes well with his eyes. He was different but he was still him. Maybe they could..

"It's nice to see you Gunther." CeCe commented. Rocky let out a small smile.

"Hello Baby-ee." He teased. CeCe smiled. This was it she was going to ask-

_"Gi-Gi?"_ A voice asked. They all turned around to see a pretty blonde looking at Gunther.

_Uh oh._

* * *

**Uh oh is right? Who is this pretty girl? Maybe a problem to come? Sorry if Deuce is O.C.C.I can't believe Shake it Up is over. Tbh I wasn't really into the show but the ending made me cry. Series finale. BUT THEY DIDN'T MAKE TEENAGE TY AND TINKA ENDGAME! :( **

**For those you watch Ravenswood. I CANNOT BELIEVE DILLION! I can't believe Caleb and Miranda. Grrr... MY HALEB HEART. #missinghanna Grrr...my babies. TBH Luke really deserved the cold shoulder. He dumped her. OMG is Caleb the original Caleb? How old is he? #hannamightbedatingazombie **

**Well I'm back and I hope better than ever. Til next time. -A**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hey guys I'm back. Well HAPPY THANKSGIVING! Gobble gobble. Well Im here with chapter 2, I feel like this is a filler. But you'll get a surprise in the end. Just I'll let you know this is a GeCe story but there's going be some drama before that and with some other couples. I noticed something, SIU boys are big on sisters.**

**Ex: Logan-Rocky (Ty's sister) Ty-Tinka (Gunthers sister) Gunther- CeCe (Logan's sister) Aww...Deuce didn't get a sister... Boo **

**Disclaimer: Own nothing but O.C**

* * *

_Uh oh. _

Cece took a step back from Gunther realizing how dumb she was being. Gunther changed from who he was before. He was attractive (not that he wasn't before) of course he would've met someone. Already be in love with someone. Do lovey things and what not.

The red head scanned her eyes over the blonde and felt a tad insecure. She was petite as the blonde but she could barely walk in heels. While this blonde was gracefully walking in them. _Like a runway model._ When she walked in heels she tore her dress. She was wearing a red ruffled spaghetti strap tank top with a jean skirt with matching white wedges to match it off. The red really complementing her figure and doe brown eyes.

The way she's looking at Gunther confirmed there's something going on between them. Plus the way the guys (Logan, Ty, Deuce) were looking at her. Like Megan Fox was in front of their eyes. Cece sadly thought. Rocky looked at her best friend and sent out a sad smile. The blonde twirled her curled hair around her finger and shyly asked. "Gi-Gi? Who are these people?"

"Oh this is my sister Tinka and our friends." He answered. The blonde walked next to them and began shaking their hand. Gunther each saying their name. "This is CeCe (he paused a little bit), Rocky, her brother Ty, Deuce and I don't know who you is?"

"I'm Logan. Cece's step brother." Logan introduced himself. The blonde smiled and shook his hand. Gunther looked up and down at Logan as if sizing him up. When he pulled back Gunther put his arm around the blonde.

"Guys this is my _friend_ Kristy Star." He introduced. CeCe brightened when she heard the word friend. She still had a chance. Unconsciously she fluffed up her hair. Rocky smirked at her friend's reaction. _It's nice CeCe has a crush on Gunther now she won't be so lonely. _Gunther smiled at CeCe.

"Gi-Gi?"

"Yes Kristy?"

"I'm hungry. Is there any good food here?" She asked. Gunther was about to bid farewell to help his friend when Rocky intervened. He can't leave with her, he might not fall for CeCe.

"Actually! Logan was just about to go get us some food. Logan why don't you show her where it is." Rocky asked. Logan looked confused as to what were they even talking about. About to question Tinka grabbed him and pushed him in Kristy's direction.

"Have fun!" They exclaimed. Kristy let out a pout but followed the brunette. Rocky and Tinka shared a secret look and smiled. Gunther looked a little worried. He wasn't in to Kristy that way but he didn't really know Logan that well.

"Gunther are you okay?" CeCe asked.

"Yes, don't worry Baby-ee." CeCe let out a smile at the name. Seeing her smile brought a smile to the blonde's lips. They two continued to stare at each other and not say a word. This is getting ridiculous. Rocky thought. She tugged Tinka a little bit back and the two began whispering.

"You see this right?" Rocky asked. They're still looking at each other.

"Yes, this is more depressing than a sheep with his wool all cut off." Tinka answered confusing Rocky. Seeing her not understanding she began to explain. "Back in the old country we used-"

"Never mind. You realize we have to get them together right?"

"Yea."

"There still looking at each other aren't they?"

"Yup." Rocky let out a sigh when it came back to her. I HAVE AN IDEA! She mentally exclaimed. Tinka stared at her weird when she was rubbing her hands in an evil way. Rocky rolled her eyes and went back to Gunther and CeCe staring at each other silently talking.

"Hey Gunther we're going to the mall tomorrow you want to come?" Rocky asked.

* * *

"Okay where are we going?" Kristy asked Logan. Logan just answered her 'you'll see soon.'

"If you're kidnapping me I swear I'll scream." She admitted. A chuckled escaped the brunettes lips. He showed her down one more turn to reveal where they were going. Kristy looked at the sign cocking her head to the side. "Bob's Kabobs?"

"Yup. Best kabobs in the mall." He admitted proudly.

"Only kabobs in the mall." She replied. Logan frowned and she giggled. "Sorry. So I'm guessing your the manager."

"What? How did you know that?" He asked.

"Intelligence, observant or the fact there's a sign behind saying Logan...Manager." She pointed behind him. Logan blushed sheepishly. He didn't know why but this girl seemed very different. Realizing he was staring he looked away and the two went to get their orders. As they return they talked about little things. Kristy heard the tall brunette girl asked Gunther something.

"Hey Gunther were going to the mall tomorrow you want to come?" She asked.

"Sure.." Gunther answered. CeCe beamed. Kristy frowned. _Wasn't he helping me tomorrow?_ Thinking she got the dates wrong she went up and asked him.

"Gi-Gi aren't you helping me tomorrow?" She asked. CeCe let out a frown. Rocky gave a sigh. _I was so close. Gahhh! _Gunther felt bad. He said he would go to the movies with CeCe- and the others not just CeCe. Although he wouldn't mind if it was just them two. When he came back she grew up. Her hair was lighter and skin was tanner. _She was beautiful._

But he already promised Kristy he would help her move in.

"I did promise. Look CeCe would you mind if I-" He was about to cancel his plans going to the movies when a thought came to Rocky. _God I am on fire! _

"Kristy why don't you come with us?" She asked. Tinka narrowed her eyes wondering what in goats butt was she doing? Rocky out his arm around the blonde girl and smiled. "We just want you to feel as welcomed as possible."

"That's great. I think." Kristy said. She felt a little uncomfortable so she went to Gunther's side hiding like she was frightened. Gunther smiled at the petite girls reaction. Kristy stuck out her tongue at him. He laughed. Rocky noticed this moment between them and gave a huff.

"Hey K-Star, where are you living?" The blonde turned around so she could answer the question. Kristy looked awkward at the nickname.

"Um... 174 bell street. Apartment 3B." She answered trying to remember. Rocky modded her head. Why was that address so familiar to her. _Come on Rocky think. You beat Stackdapus you can think of this._ Logan and CeCe widened their eyes when they realized why it sounded familiar.

_Kristy was their next door neighbor._

* * *

**Well that's it. OMG there neighbors. (P.S I don't know there address. ITS NOT REAL) Did you like my GeCe moments. Sorry if there O.O.C cause I forget what Gunther was like but I'm putting it there. Look at Rocky and Tinka being all match makers. Why doesn't Gunther trust Logan that much? Is Kristy a cock block? Im going to eat some food. Well til next time. -A**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Sorry I took so long. So hope y'all don't mind the wait. READ BELOW! It finally started snowing where I lived so yea... Going to sleep so bye. **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Kristy**

* * *

"What a small world! You're Logan and CeCe's neighbor." Deuce exclaimed to the blonde. Kristy smiled at the Latino's smiling face. Deuce seemed like he could be another friend in the group. He was generally nice and kind of oblivious. Rocky studied this girl. She was new, she was pretty, but what else did they know about her.

"So Kristy where you from?" Rocky asked nodded her to sit down. But there were no seats left. Rocky shrugged and yanked her onto the same seat as her. Kristy was about to get up when Rocky exclaimed. "We all friends! So tell us."

"I'm from Tennessee."

"Oh that's great. So any secret talents you have?"

"Not really. I cheer, sing, and sometimes watch all the Bruce Lee/ Bobby Wasabi movies on re run." She answered. She was a cheerleader. At the mention of Martial arts Logan stepped in.

"I love those movies."

"Me too!" Kristy exclaimed as she gave Logan a high five. The blonde smiled thinking she could make another friend. _So most of them are guys, they seem nice enough._ Rocky rolled her eyes trying to know more. From what she could tell Kristy wasn't like most girls in her school. Who think just cause they're pretty they rule.

"So anything else?" CeCe asked.

"I love animals especially babies. I hate stuck up people. And well I guess that's it." Kristy explain leaning back but going back up when she realized she was sharing a seat with Rocky. The group stood quiet thinking of something to ask. Well Tinka asked the question on everybody's mind.

"So Kristy do you have a boyfriend?"

"I used to. Turns out he wasn't who I thought so... I'm single." She answered honestly getting a pain look in her eyes. Gunther sent out a sad smile and touched her hand re assuring her. She smiled. _Silence. _

"So I'm going to unpack. I'll see you guys at the movies." Kristy spoke clearly awkward not knowing what else to say. What else do you say after that?

"I'll help." Gunther commented feeling sympathy for blonde friend. She was new just like he was. Kristy smile at his sweetness. Eyes full of happiness. At least she had one friend here. Rocky widened her eyes.

It's not that she didn't like Kristy, she did. The girl was smart, funny, and very sweet. She would be a perfect add to the group. It's just she wants CeCe and Gunther and she can sense Kristy has tiny crush on Gunther.

"Actually Gunther I need your help on some extra credit project I had to do. So come along." Rocky explained pulling Gunther along. As she passed by Logan and Duece sitting on the other side of the table she yanked Logan up.

"Logan can help you he's strong." She commented and continued to walk. Logan was about to protest when Rocky whipped around a shot him the scariest glare. He went to the blonde girl as they went to her apartment.

"Rocky? Why did you send Logan with Kristy?" Gunther ask wanting to go see them. Rocky looked confused as CeCe looked hurt. _Did he like Kristy?_

Gunther didn't want them to be alone together. He saw Kristy get hurt by a lot of guys. They just use her since she's pretty. Everyone of those guys were like Logan. They were tall, dark and look like they belong in a magazine. He didn't want her to get hurt. Plus he didn't know Logan so he could be exactly like the others.

"Rocky I'm worried about her. I don't really know long hair." He answered truthfully. CeCe seemed to ease drop her way in the conversation. So he was worried. Doesn't mean he's into her. Yeah but he didn't deny being into her. Her conscious nagged.

"You can trust long- Logan."

"If you say so."

* * *

"So um... Welcome to my new home." Kristy announced letting Logan into the apartment. His dark brown eyes scanned around the apartment. The walls were a light grey color. About 10 boxes were placed in the corner where the kitchen would be. He could see why someone had to help her. The boxes were about 1/3 Kristy's size. A petite girl like her would need some help.

"It's nice." He commented. She smiled at his forced out to the boxes she picked one up and began unpacking. Logan rolled up his shirt to his elbows and help the girl. The box contained all the girly things. Make up, hairbrushes, shampoo, stuffed animals.

Kristy picked up a small bunny stuffed animal and cradled it to her. Logan smiled. She was so sweet. He began picking out other things. When he picked up a red soft Lacey animal.

"Zam! What's t-_oh_." Logan stopped in mid sentence when he realize he picked up a pair of the blondes panties. "I believe this belongs to you."

Kristy blushes when Logan handed them to her and even harder when he winked at her. As she turned Logan looked her up. She seemed so innocent that the thought she would be completely different in the bedroom seem _intriguing_ to him . She can't even look me in the eye anymore.

"Why are you embarrassed?" He asked.

"I'm not embarrassed." She replied.

"Then look at me."

"No."

"If I take off my pants will that make you feel more comfortable." He asked smirking. The blonde whipped around and declined. He smirked that she looked at him.

"So what next?" He asked. Kristy shrugged her shoulders. She really didn't want unpack. She should just unpack her bed and do the rest tomorrow.

"Let's finish this in my room." She spoke before realizing what that sounded like. "I didn't mean it like that!"

"I know what you meant." He answered. He walked over the mattress and hauled it over. She walked him over to her room and open the door. Her walls were a hot pink color with white bordering it. Simple yet pretty. The two began unpacking all the boxes talking about anything they thought of.

* * *

"Logan texted saying he and Kristy will be at the movies in 15 minutes." Rocky spoke reading the text off her cell phone. Gunther nodded tapping his fingers on the table. Rocky actually needed him for an extra credit project. Apparently for her history class they had to interview a person from another country.

"So we better get moving." CeCe said. The movies were like 7 blocks away but with the popcorn line they should go now. Gunther sighed in relief and stood. He turned to get his jacket when Rocky asked. "Last question Gunther: What do you look for in a girl?"

Bunther looked puzzled at this question. "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Just answer the question."

"I guess. Girls that are nice, kind of on the short side, funny and either green or brown eyes." Gunther explained putting on the sleeve of his jacket. Rocky perked up when she heard green eyes and on the short side. CeCe was those things. Ooh my plan is working. CeCe should feel overjoyed right? She wasn't she knew there was hope but Kristy was brown eyed and short. Although her heart did skip a beat when Gunther draped her jacket around her shoulders.

"Lets get going Little Red." The two began to walk as Rocky held the others up. After they were a few blocks ahead they walked. Rocky was talking to Tinka about what else they would do, while Ty and Deuce talked about boy stuff.

The six walk into the cinema and look around for what movie to watch. Horror, comedy, love, or action. Rocky thought what movie would be best for CeCe and Gunther to get together. _If she gets scared she could cuddle with him or scream.. Comedy. No she choked on soda laughing. Love: CeCe bawls like a baby. Action; She seems bored at that. What to pick. _

She turned to ask CeCe what she thought when she saw CeCe and Gunther at the crane machine. Her heart warmed when she saw Gunther win CeCe a small blue teddy bear. Aww that's so sweet. They're sweet moment was ruined when Kristy and Logan walked in. The blonde's hair was a mess and her cheeks were tinted pink while Logan was smirking.

Gunther came to see what happened. If he made a move on her I will kick the yak milk out of him. Her tinted cheeks looked flush like she was out of breath. Like she made out with someone. Gunther glared at Logan's smirk. CeCe look down realizing their moment was over. Rocky groaned.

_This is harder than I thought. _

* * *

**Well next chapter is at the movies. WHAT MOVIE SHOULD THEY WATCH? (IT DOESN'T HAVE TO BE IN THEATERS YET) This chapter was more In Logan and Kristy's direction. Next one will be GeCe. But will have some extra stuff. Don't want to go to school. I want a snow day. Til next time -A**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N so it's Thursday and I'm really bored. I'm going to sleep after I post this cause yea... Tired. So as I promised this chapter is in more the direction of GeCe. So uh oh Gunther caught them looking like that. So yea...**

**Can you guys get others to review this, I feel like only a few like it. BUT THANK U TO THOSE FEW! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Kristy**

* * *

"What is going on here?" Gunther asked. His eyes scanning over the two of them. Logan let out a little chuckle as Kristy glared at him. His brown eyes looked innocent as Gunther noticed. _Nothing darkened, that's good._

"Nothing. So what movie are we watching?" Kristy asked. Her slight tinted pink cheeks calming down. She fixed her hair and looked at Gunther. Gunther was still looking at Logan. _I knew this might happen. She is going to get hurt. _

"I don't know." Gunther replied. "What do you guys think?"

Rocky shrugged her shoulders as did the others. How could she focus on the movie if one second Gunther is having a moment with CeCe, but Kristy walks in and he gets all protective. She could pick a movie she know Kristy wouldn't like and get her to watch something else. While Gunther and CeCe could watch a movie. but she didn't want the new girl to be alone.

"Rocky can I talk to you for a second." Tinka asked. Rocky looked up from her thinking and went over to where Tinka was. The blonde was standing next to a plant and motioning her to go under it. Hesitantly she followed her.

"I don't know if you notice but that girl is not helping Gunther and CeCe." She commented.

"Yea I noticed. So what should we do?"

"Back in my old country when a girl was moving in on your partner you feed her to the y-" Tinka started off a evil look in her face. Rocky let out a frightened look and immediately stopped her.

"We're not doing that!" Rocky exclaimed. She began to think a bit. How to make a single person not hit on Gunther. _We could! THAT'S IT!_ "I have a great idea."

"What is it?"

"How do we make a single person not single anymore?" Rocky asked.

"Make them not single, you lugnut." Tinka sassed. Rocky rolled her eyes at Tinka's sassiness and confusion. She brought the girl in closer.

"So we have to set up Kristy with someone, of course." Rocky exclaimed. This is great. Why didn't I think of this sooner? Tinka looked at the brunette and asked who. A smile graced the dark girls lips. The only person they knew who was single. Plus who they could keep their eyes on.

_"Logan." _

* * *

"So Sissy what movie are we watching?" Logan asked his sister.** (I know they are step siblings but I'm too lazy to add step. Lol) **CeCe shrugged her shoulders a little upset her GeCe moment was ruined. Yes she had a name for them. That's not weird. Logan look down. Not matter how much she annoyed him, he felt bad for her. Right now the two siblings were standing in line for popcorn because Gunther needed to talk to Kristy. Which caused a frown to Cece's face.

But a little blush came to her cheeks when she remembered getting the blue bear.

_She was standing in the back looking at the crane machine. She could never win one. It was like she was jinxed. It didn't help that this really cute teddy bear was looking at her. Pleading saying 'CeCe come on. Try me! Try me! Try me! ' _

_Gunther came over to see what was CeCe staring at. Hoping it wasn't another boy. A smile came to his face when he saw her staring at a teddy bear. Back in his home country he was known to be a pro at this. He always used to win them for Tinka, since she was to short to reach the controller. _

_"Hey Baby-ee." He greeted. Cece's heart fluttered at the nickname. _

_"Hey." She greeted still staring at the bear. Gunther laughed and took out 50 cents. He put them in the machine ignoring CeCe's confused face. He grabbed the controller and began going through toys looking for the bear. Pushing the button the crane picked up the blue bear, calling out " WINNER! WINNER!" _

_Gunther quickly took out the bear and grabbed a pen. Quickly writing something on the shirt he handed to CeCe. "For you." _

_"Thank you Gunther." She spoke. Looking at the bear she smiled. He was soft and cuddly with a white shirt saying "Baby-ee." Her heart warmed at the gesture. Gunther was so kind and not so annoying like he was when he was younger. Maybe he did feel the same way._

_"Gunther I-" _

_"What happened?" Gunther ask his soft eyes becoming a hard glare. She turned around to see what could get Gunther so angry. Oh. Her heart sank. Kristy and Logan. _

"Hey CeCe? You Okay?"' Logan asked. The red head nodded realizing she had two bags of popcorn in her arms. The two walked back to the group when they heard Gunther say to Kristy. "Because I care."

Logan noticed the tension between the two blondes. Gunther was looking caring towards the girl but a tad angry. Kristy had hurt eyes but was glaring at him. So he decided to but in. Just so they don't kill each other or one of them cries. "Popcorn?"

A smile came to Kristy's face seeing the popcorn. She picked up a cornel and ate it. Gunther seeing CeCe struggle with the bags and sodas went over to help her. She was about to drop one when Gunther caught it. "Easy there Baby-ee."

"Thanks."

"So what movie are we watching?"

"We're watching Lover's Kill." Rocky spoke returning back with Tinka. Each one of them smirking a bit. Ty and Deuce widened their eyes. Lovers Kill? Dang Rocky!

"We're seeing Lovers kill?" Deuce asked. "Don't ya think its too bloody?"

"It's not that bad. So Tinka and I'll go buy the tickets. Come on Tinka." Rocky sputtered out and dragged the girl to the booth. They decided that Lovers Kill was scary enough that maybe CeCe will snuggle up to Gunther. They just need to make sure Kristy is near Logan.

Lovers Kill is about Emma Howard and Jesse Myers. They were two teens in love and both happy with their lives. Things started changing when Jesse's uncle Michael came to town. Soon teens were disappearing. Emma sees something she shouldn't have and it's her turn to die.

All eight of them entered the theater and sat in the seats since it was almost full. Unfortunately GeCe couldn't be alone. It went Ty, Tinka, Deuce, CeCe, Gunther. They're were 3seats left. Rocky panicked. If Kristy sat down next to Gunther that would totally awkward. She zoomed to the seat and sat down. Ironically sending Kristy to Logan's lap.

"Oof." She said. Logan held in place to make sure age was okay. Rocky smiled and passed them popcorn. Kristy now in her own seat she smiled. Movie time!

Gunther and CeCe were walking the movie when a certain scene in the movie came up. It's when Emma and Jesse first got together.

"Jesse! I know you're into her!" Emma yelled her auburn hair moving in the wind. Jesse gave a scoff and yelled back.

"Emma I love you, and only you. Nina is only my friend. I don't and never will think of her that way!" He yelled back. During this point in the movie Gunther put his hand on top of CeCe's unconsciously. Her cheeks blared on fire. Thank god it was dark.

"Than why are you so jealous of her and Jack?!" She exclaimed. Jesse eyes hardened. CeCe winced, god this movie was so like what was happening.

Not answering the question, Emma walked away. Jesse soon ran after her but stopped as he came face to face with Emma watching two people kissing in the snow. Jack and Nina.

Rocky glanced at Logan and Kristy. The blonde was snuggled into the brunette. She turned around so did Emma "SEE YOU OBVIOUSLY CARE! WHY DO I EVEN TR-!"

Jesse kissed her. Screams came out. Jack and Nina were getting killed.

Gunther notice CeCe squirm so he brought her closer to him. CeCe closed her eyes and snuggled into Gunther. She sniffed in his cologne and smiled. He smelt like forest. Odd smell but nice. Gunther smiled and comforted the girl. Rocky and Tinka smiled knowing finally their plan was working.

CeCe looked up and stopped. Gunther was still comforting and because of her height she was staring at his lips. CeCe bit her lip and leaned up when.

"NINA! NO!" Jesse yelled.

Gunther whipped around and saw Jesses blonde friend die before his eyes. He knew it was fake, but the movie looked so real. _Blonde friend._ He turned to look for Kristy. He stop to see Kristy snuggled up to Logan as he stroke her back. He hasn't tried anything that's good.

He continued to look anywhere but CeCe. _How could I be so stupid? Why did I try to kiss her? She is very pretty she would not like me!_ His eyes glued to the screen he turn to see CeCe with a frown.

First her heart was racing with an almost kiss and know its a knotted up. She knew Gunther was looking for Kristy when Nina died. Damn that movie looks real. Hearing another scream she hid in Gunther's shirt. The scent of forest inviting to her. CeCe smiled when she felt Gntgers hand on hers.

_I'll get that kiss. _

* * *

**You guys probably hate me now. DANG THEY WERE SO CLOSE TO KISSING! Why! Well I need drama. And I really didnt want them to kiss in the movies cause I feel that idea would be over done. But trust me their kiss will be magical.. I hope. but dint think you'll get it soon. I have a trick up my sleeve. But ooh why is Gunther so protective of Kristy? Why was she snuggling with Logan? Does the Movie have anything to do with the rest of the story? Til next time -A**


End file.
